


Karasuno’s Kitchen Chaos

by JuniperWren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Yachi Hitoka, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, Bad Cooking, Bad Humor, Bad Puns, Baking, Beta Read, But everyone pretty much knows, Chaos, Closeted Character, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ennoshita Chikara is So Done, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Established Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, F/F, Failed One Shot, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fun, Headcanon, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Tease, Humor, I dont have time to add all the tags rn, Kageyama's Hoodie Series, Karasuno Family, Lesbian Shimizu Kiyoko, M/M, Minor Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Oh God Yes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Rated for swearing, Salty Tsukishima Kei, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Humor, Stand Alone, Surprises, Team Bonding, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Fluff, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Teambuilding, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is a Little Shit, Tsukishima Kei is a Mess, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yamaguchi Tadashi is So Done, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, burnt water, dadchi, tbh Tsuki didnt want to be paired with anyone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperWren/pseuds/JuniperWren
Summary: The Karasuno Boys Volleyball team takes a trip to the kitchen for some team bonding. Yachi and Kiyoko are behind this of course. The catch is, is that this is a couples type cooking class, so everyone is broken off into pairs. Some of the members culinary skills are similar to their volleyball skills, others the opposite. Their goal starts out as to make a salad, (an american dish) mac and cheese, and cake for dessert. When it ends up being to just make something edible.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 103





	1. Setting up

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT COOK OR REALLY KNOW TOO MUCH ABOUT HOW ACCURATE SOME OF THE THINGS IN HERE ARE, THEREFORE DO NOT TAKE MY WORD FOR the cooking details.Also Neither haveI taken a cooking class. I just wanted to see the Karasuno crew in the Kitchen and just like had headcanons of how they would do if they worked in pairs, and then I remembered that couples cooking classes existed.

Kiyoko had no regrets after witnessing the team in the kitchen. Yachi and her had planned for the guys to do a team bonding activity outside of volleyball and school....

* * *

It was about 11:30 am on a Sunday morning near the end of October. The whole team showed up to Smitten Kitchen on time, because Daichi was insistent that no one was late, and nobody wanted to make him mad. 

Getting to the class was chaotic in itself, Hinata and Kageyama were miserably lost and arguing on the side of the road before they were rescued by an overexcited Tanaka and Noya, who were being driven by a slightly drunk Saeko. Yachi and Kiyoko's supervision made sure that Asahi, Suga, and Daichi arrived safely with Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita in tow.

The front of the Smitten Kitchen had big glass windows, their blinds open and curtains peeled back allowing the natural sunlight to flood the area. Said windows also opened a crack to let a fresh breeze flow through the place. The rest of the space was filled with dark wooden tables and chairs, it was the dining room. The whole place was decorated like an Old English Cottage in the Italian countryside. Half of the walls were paneled with mahogany wood and had some sort of intricate golden yellow wall paper on the top half. 

The instructor introduced themselves, “Hello Karasuno Boys Volleyball Team and managers! I will be your cooking instructor today. Please just call me Minori or Minori sensei if you want!”

The team captain politely said, “Thank you for having us here today sir.” 

“Oo, um It’s no problem. But I would prefer if you use they/them pronouns for me. I uhh, I identify as non-binary.”

The teen was quick, “Oh my apologies!”

“It’s quite alright! There’s really no way you could have known that if I hadn’t told you. Anyways,” Minori grabbed enough name tags for the team, “we have some food to make. Follow me!”

The instructor led the team beyond the dining area, past the wall that divided it from the kitchen. The ambiance was definitely set up to be a more romantic atmosphere as the place was meant for couples cooking classes. There were 8 cooking stations, 4 on each side of the room, parallel from one another. Each station had its own sink, stove, oven, as well as appliances. They were identical, from the granite countertop of the U shaped table, their light wooden cabinets that had pots and pans in them, their silver double sinks, to the arched window above the stony backwash on the wall behind the oven each station had. In the center of the room there was a table with 8 baskets.

Minori clasped their hands, voice booming with excitement, “Okay, WHO’S READY TO COOK! WHEW! Alright, gather around. Since this is normally a _couples_ cooking class, I can’t help but ask if any of you are in a relationship. If you are, and they are here, please hold hands and lift them up so I can see them.”

The instructor looked at the young couples who raised their held hands:

There were two lesbians, both in cute fall outfits. _I hope their culinary skills are as sharp as their fashion sense._

Then there was a silver haired teen in a brown fitted dress shirt, with the sleeves already rolled up to his elbows ( _Glad he knows to keep his sleeves clean. Good! He probably has some experience in the kitchen.)_ and nice pants held the hand of the team captain, who was significantly dressed down in comparison. The tanner male wore a plain white t-shirt under a maroon leather jacket and a pair of straight fitting jeans. _Seems like a dad friend, these are probably the parent friends of the group. Ahhhh I love it when parent friends get together. I bet he’ll probably either know what he’s doing or pretend like he does. Damn why do I have to be the only one on shift today, I’d love to make a bet with one of my co-workers. Bet there’s gonna be dad jokes._

The last couple they saw raise their hands was the tall guy with long hair pulled up in a bun, wearing a cream knitted sweater with the shortest member on the team. The significantly shorter teen’s blonde streak and black t-shirt gave the instructor roughian vibes. _Ah the gentle giant and energetic small dynamic._

Minori saw the ginger, _who has on a ridiculously big pastel orange hoodie_ , exchange glances with a dark-haired teen. _Aaand_ _there’s the couple who hasn’t announced their relationship status! Definitely gonna pair them together. Hopefully they’ll fare well in the kitchen._ The instructor glanced over their attire again _, doesn't the taller one know it’s cold out? Why the hell is he wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt where’s his— ooh that must be his sweater on the ginger. Yeah, neither of them look like they can cook. WELP I can’t judge by appearance. And hey if they can’t, well, that’s what I’m here for!_

“Okay now for me to pick the rest of your-”

A monotone voice interrupted, “We’re together.”

Some of the team members looked shocked when they turned their heads to see the blonde holding his hand with the green-haired freckled teen, _freckles is wearing flannel. I should have known._

“Alright, aannyyoonnee else want to come out or are we good?”

“Okay now to pair off the rest of you poor unfortunate souls! You two are together” they pointed at Kageyama and Hinata.

“Theeen how about we pair you two,” Minori pointed to Ennoshita and Tanaka, _why the hell is baldys basics not wearing a jacket or at least SLEEVES. At least e-boy over there understands the weather_. “That leaves you two as partners.” Minori turned to Kinnoshita and Narita. 

The instructor continued enthusiastically, “Good now that I have you guys in pairs, I need you all to go to the pantry to find an apron that fits you, and those with long hair may want to grab a hair net.”

Asahi blushed in slight embarrassment, he was grateful for the girls being there or else he would have felt called out. He likes his hair, just not feeling called out.

“After you get an apron on, you are free to choose a station for the two of you to work at, then I need you to wash your hands.” They clapped their hands together once more, “Alriiiight let’sss GO! WhEw!”

Tsukishima held back a groan, _Can I have whatever they’re having?_ He settled for rolling his eyes, he pushed his glasses up at the same time to not seem as rude. _The gu- no person, is only doing their job_. His mood was instantly lifted upon seeing Hinata and Noya pout, the smallest aprons for the guys were too big on them, and they had to wear the woman's aprons. The only difference between the two was that the woman’s were a bit more frilly than the guys. 

Kageyama and Asahi both could have swore they would have had a heart attack at how cute their boyfriends looked with them. Tobio wouldn't admit it to Hinata, knowing Hinata would turn his minor problem into Kageyama's problem. They _thought_ they had hid their relationship from the team well. Though, almost everyone who wasn’t as dense as a brick knew, Suga made them swear that they wouldn’t say anything about it, and to let the young couple say something when they wanted to. 

Nishinoya, Tanaka, Asahi, and Tsukishima obviously struggled to figure out how Kageyama, Hinata, Yachi, Kiyoko, and Sugawara put their aprons on so fast, and effortlessly at that. Daichi and Yamaguchi struggled too, not as obvious as the others, and were able to manage it after a few attempts. The trick was to tie it in front of you and then spin it around! Ennoshita took his time. Kinnoshita and Narita helped each other out. 

Those who settled on the left side of the room, in order from closest to the back/pantry, were: Tsukishima/Yamaguchi, Kageyama/Hinata, Ennoshita/Tanaka, and Nishinoya/Asahi. On the opposite end of the room, again in order of closest to the pantry, were: Daichi/Sugawara, Kiyoko/Yachi, Kinoshita/Narita, and Minori. 

While the instructor made their way around the room, placing a basket, the name tags and a marker at each station, they hoped that this group only had a rough start and the class would go just fine after they got into the groove of things. Minori was grateful for the chalk boards with the team members' names as well as their name tags, because they were not about to refer to the teens by their hair color or prominent features. That said, Minori was pretty sure they saw Hinata? and Kageyama do rock paper scissors for who was gonna wash their hands first. Needless to say they had to hold back a laugh or two before it dawned on them, _Oh. My. God. What did I do to myself. I. Swear. If. I. Have. To. Deal. With. Another. Competitive. Couple._


	2. Salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team members try and make a salad together

The pair's first task was to make a salad. Easy enough. The instructor believed that they could handle it. They were also allowed to be creative and add what they wanted.

Kinoshita, Narita, Kiyoko, Yachi, Sugawara, Daichi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi were definitely the most responsible of the groups when it came to preparing the salad. They each worked together with their partner in both washing, and drying the produce. Who had the knife depended on the pair; Kinoshita let Narita do all the cutting, Yachi had a smaller knife and stood next to Kiyoko as they cut together, Suga occasionally put his hands over Daichi’s to show him the best way to slice, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi divided the cutting work in half. 

***

The only thing Yachi and Kiyoko did differently was throw in some fresh fruit they diced. Everything was going well for the two. After checking with Kiyoko if it was alright, Yachi stopped helping and began to go around with her camera and take pictures of everybody. Poor baby almost dropped her camera when Kageyama began murdering the vegetables in front of him. The sight of him with a knife alone would have been enough for her to drop the camera and want to run. Luckily, Kinnoshita caught her device before it hit the floor. It wasn’t the first thing he’d saved that afternoon. Narita had let a few things slip from his grasp as well, so Kinnoshita was warmed up, he couldn’t blame Narita though. The team was captivating to watch. 

Yachi thanked Kinnoshita, who told her it wasn't a problem. She scurried back over to the safety of the station with Kiyoko. They finished making their salad kind of early.

***

Daichi held out a long green vegetable, “Hey Suga.”

“Mm” Suga hummed without looking up. 

Daichi poked his boyfriend's side with the cucumber, “Koushi.”

“Daichi, whAt?”, The silver haired teen laughed, his side was very ticklish and of course his boyfriend took advantage of that.

“You're a cutecumber.” he said with a dorky grin on his face.

The vice captain looked at what Daichi used to jab his sensitive side, then managed to make an even dorkier grin, “Oh is it  _ thyme  _ to start a pun war??”

“Please, I am the  _ romane _ -ing champion.”

“Dai, even though I love you from my head  _ tomatoes _ , I won’t go easy on you.” he deadpanned.

“Looks like I need to  _ turnip _ the  _ corn _ iness then.”

Suga whispered in his boyfriends ear, “I think you’re  _ dressing _ nice today, but I think I’d rather see you undressing.” he winks, Daichi’s cheeks flushed a bright red.

“I think I won.” the silver-haired menace had a bright idea, genius really. When he handed his flustered boyfriend a head of lettuce, he added “Now, you may want to apply some  _ ice _ to that burn.” 

“Oh MY LORD  _ Lettuce  _ have a break from your puns p l e a s e.” Narita interrupted.

“If you don’t like it then  _ turnip _ the  _ beets. _ ”

“Suga. I already used those-”

“I know, but, I used them for a better comeback.” he giggled, smiling like an angel.

“We aren't even playing music???” Kinoshita breathed.

The instructor was nearby, and listened in to all of this, they did a little fist pump to themselves,  _ Double dad jokes. Knew it was gonna happen. Man I should make a bingo card or something.  _ They were walking by Narita and Kinoshita when they heard Kinoshita's comment, and informed them that, “Actually there is background music, you just can hear it over.. Well…,” Minori gestured to the group, “This.”

***

“Salt.”

“Yes, you are salty.” Yamaguchi snickered. Noya was in the pantry looking for something when he heard Yamaguchi, and  _ he just _ , Noya wheezed,  _ OMG I’ve gotta tell Tanaka. _

“Urasai Yams,” Tsukki sighed,  _ Why does this always happen when I ask him for salt,  _ “No, where’s the salt?”

“Gomen Tsukki, I’m not sure” Yamaguchi smiled meekly. Tadashi looked around for a bit, he saw a bowl with tiny white crystals in it on the table. “Ah here it is.” 

“We should add a pinch of salt to the salad, to bring out the flavor. Here I'll be right back.” Tsukishima added a pinch of salt to the salad before leaving, the large coffee that’d practically singed his taste buds earlier that morning was finally hitting him.

Yamaguchi nodded in agreement. Freckles didn’t see Tsukki add the “pinch” of salt so he added another. 

Maybe things would have been fine if this was a scenario between Yachi and Kiyoko, but both of these boys weren’t on the smaller side. On top of their “pinches” of salt already being more than average, Tsukishima had already added a slightly bigger pinch of salt than necessary, given he wanted to at least be able to taste something. 

***

Hinata held out the vegetables in a strainer towards Kageyama, “Here you wash, I'll cut.”

“Boke there is no way I am letting you cut the vegetables. I’ve seen your hand eye coordination in volleyball.” Tobio bluntly remarked. 

Ennoshita overheard this and snickered.

Shouyou’s mouth hung open for a moment as he gawked. An idea popped up in his head and he laughed as he whacked Kageyama's side with the towel. The ginger smirked, “Bet I can wash these faster than you can cut.”

“Doubtful.”

“Get a timer then.” Hinata challenged.

“Fine but your task includes drying the vegetables.” The taller added, pulling out his phone from his pocket.

“As it should.” maple eyes locking their focus on deep blue ones. Hinata was the first to break their gaze, “Tell me when to start.”

“-HEY You TWO this IS supposed To be about TEAM BONDING??? NOT COMPETITION” Minori squawked. 

Kageyama ignored the instructor, “Tch. 3... 2.. 1. Start.”

“Right in front of my salad?” The instructor face palmed,  _ these two are hopeless, better get the bandages and fire extinguisher _ . Ennoshita’s eyes followed the instructor as they left the room.

Kageyama stood a bit off to the side behind his spiker, easily peering over the shorties shoulder as he washed the vegetables. He couldn’t miss Hinata whispering “Gotta go fast” under his breath to himself. Tobio sharply exhaled, trying not to laugh. 

Tanaka was close enough to catch this and added, “LEmme see some  _ real speeeeed _ !”

Tobio snorted.

Hinata chuckled as he fumbled with the tomato, almost dropping it in the sink. He wasn’t one to hold back a laugh unless it was serious. But it was serious right now, he was trying to beat Kageyama by doing his task the quickest. Sure they were doing different things, but to both of them a race was a race.

“Aaannnddd DONE!” Hinata shouted. Kageyama hit the stop button and screenshotted the tangerines time. The instructor returned, not even a few minutes had passed and their vegetables were already “washed” and dried, _ they probably still tasted like dirt. _

Hinata handed his setter the strainer with the “clean” produce. Who immediately took them out and laid them on the table, with the excuse that Hinata had all of the veggies set up how he needed them for his task.

“Fair,“ the middle blocker held his hand out for Kageyama's phone, to which Kageyama willingly handed his phone over. “Okay, get ready.”

The setter held the knife in his right hand as he positioned an english cucumber under his left, not that he knew that that was what it was called specifically, to him it was just another cucumber, and he didn't have to skin it. 

“Get set… Go!” Hinata pressed start.

The team never thought anything else about Kageyama could be scary without him trying, or, at least, that was until they heard the knife chop chop chopping a cucumber in such a violent rapid succession. Kageyama was cutting the first cucumber so fast, Hinata swore he only blinked 3 times before it was in pieces. Sure the slices were uneven, but the team was glad the guy still had his fingers. 

The look Kageyama had on his face while he focused on his task was intense and unblinking. To him this was as simple as to just  _ cut as fast and as somewhat even as possible, and don’t cut your fingers _ .

He quickly moved onto the carrots, and tomato, and whatever else he had left to chop. Sliding the sliced produce off to the side to clear space for the next. His pace increased, and the consistency in the width of the slices decreased.

Hinata accepted defeat. This round.

***

Asahi watched the instructor intently when they were demonstrating what to do. Step one was to wash the vegetables/produce. 

He overheard the details about Hinata and Kageyamas race and decided to wash with Noya to make sure that everything was cleaned correctly. He gave the bolt of energy the firmer veggies, or harder to bruise foods to wash, knowing Yuu would be rough. Noya didn't have any complaints. 

To be honest it took them about the same amount of time it took Hinata to wash his.

Nishinoya disappeared for a minute or two, to where Asahi could only assume was the pantry, given that the libero returned cackling with a pack of premade croutons. 

Mannerlessly, Nishinoya sat on the table and opened the pack with his teeth. He was positioned with his body facing everyone, but would turn around to face his boyfriend when speaking to Asahi. The shorty was still chuckling when he reached into the pack of croutons, eating them as he spoke. 

“OMG. Azumane,” * _ munch* _ “Ryu” * _ munch* _ “you’re never gonna” * _ munch munch* _ “guess this.” * _ munch* _ “but Yamaguchi.” * _ munch* _ “ _ Yamaguchi freaking Tadashi _ just had the-”

_ Bub-pup-bub-pup-bub-pup.  _ The aggressive sounds of a knife hitting a wooden chopping board rang throughout the room. It was impossible for the team not to crow their heads towards the source. Some surprised, some not, some were scared to death by the sight of Kageyama excelling with a knife. Noya’s comment about Saltyshima was left forgotten, he couldn’t take his eyes off Kageyama cutting the vegetables. He got up and moved closer to Tanaka, titling the bag towards his friend in a gesture to offer some. Tanaka accepted the offer, they both ate the croutons like popcorn.

_ What the actual fuck is that kid??? _ Minori thought to themself in bewilderment, stunned that they wouldn’t be needing the bandages. They couldn’t even be mad they were so impressed.

Tanaka looked over at his partner, and as soon as Ennoshita saw the glimmer of mischief in the baldys eyes, he shot him down before he got the chance to ask, “There is no way in hell I am letting you try that.”

“Aww but Ennoshitaaaa.”

“Nope.”

Asahi knew it would be his boyfriend asking him the same thing next.  _ Nope, nope, nope. Crud how do I get out of this? I can’t say no to him. Oh no. He’s gonna hurt himself, what do I do? WHAT DO I-Yes he can’t cut them if I have already cut them! _

_ Bubpupbubpupbubpup.  _ The sound of a knife slamming against a chopping board reverberated throughout the room once again. To everyone’s surprise, even himself, it was Asahi’s doing this time. Noya couldn't even be mad at Asahi for not letting him try.  _ My boyfriend looks SO cool right now _ . He nodded to himself. True, Asahi did look cool chopping with unmistakable vigor.

Nishinoya continued to shove croutons in his mouth as he exclaimed “Man” * _ munch* _ “look at” * _ munch* _ “Asahi” * _ munch munch* _ “go!”

This only caused Asahi to go faster, faster than Kageyama, and with more precision. Really it was the only thing he could think of to keep Noya from potentially hurting himself by attempting to copy the 1st year.

The instructor was scared shitless by some of the team members.


	3. The Main Dish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tries to make mac and cheese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been beta read, so I am sorry for any mistakes. They'll be fixed sometime soon.

After everyone managed to pack up their salads in one piece, place them in the fridge for later, and cleaned up their cooking stations, Minori gave them their next set of instructions. They demonstrated, to the team, how to make the mac and cheese, and encouraged them to add their own spin to it. If the pair was comfortable with doing so, that is.

***

Kinoshita and Narita didn't have any regrets for how their mac and cheese turned out. It was worth it to over cook the shells to watch Tanaka suffer while Ennoshita just laughed at him. They kinda of felt bad for Yamaguchi as they just sat back and observed him deal with Tsukishima over salting things. To be honest their cheese sauce could have been cheesier, but the couple next to them was enough for the two benchwarmers.

***

Kiyoko and Yachi had no problems. They followed the instructions for the first half of the process, and then decided to put it in a pan, sprinkle some extra cheese on top, and throw it in the oven so the top could get a little crispy. Yachi disappeared in the pantry for a bit to look for some garnish.  _ Those ones, they are my favorites!  _ The instructor thought to themselves, they sniffed.  _ God I love it when people already know how to function in a kitchen. _

***

Things in the captains corner started out fine. Daichi offered to grate the given cheeses and keep an eye on the boiling water. At least until Suga returned from the pantry with extra ingredients. Meanwhile, he kept a close eye on the timer, looking up every minute or so,  _ please don’t let me mess up. I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing other than following the instructions.  _ He had a reputation to keep with the rest of the team.  _ Just fake it ‘till you make it.  _ After what felt like forever, but was really just 5 minutes, Sugawara emerged from the pantry carrying various spices, cheeses, and spicy cheeses. That was when things began to go down hill, at least, in Minori’s opinion.

Daichi leaned in so only Suga could hear, “I know this is  _ cheesy _ but without you I wouldn't be doing a very  _ gouda _ job right now. May I ask, how in the hell are you so  _ cheesy _ going?” 

“How’re you so  _ cheesy _ on the eyes?”

Daichi blushed, “Aww, you make my heart  _ melt _ . But might I say, if looks  _ curd _ kill.” 

“Alright  _ ricotta _ get cooking now.” Suga ate some of the cheese Daichi had been shredding, “ _ Cheesy  _ come,  _ cheesy _ go!”

“Hey! We need that for the sAUce!?”

In the background Noya and Tanaka were cracking a bunch of cutting the cheese jokes. The captain barked at them, “Very  _ mature _ you guys.” 

“You’re no better with your puns!” Tanaka retaliated.

Daichi dramatically clutched his heart and gasped.

Sugawara turned to his captain and said “How  _ dairy _ say that! They must be  _ laughtose intolerant _ .”

“It's fine babe. Let it  _ brie _ , I'm not feeling too  _ bleu _ about it, it was only a  _ mild _ burn.”

Sugawara smiled, “Okay I’ll  _ leche _ have that one, but now I’ve got a  _ grate  _ idea. Hand me that cheese real quick, imma add it to the sauce!”

The instructor tried their best not to laugh their ass off at the scene they just witnessed and instead intervened, “Sorry but normally I don’t serve your  _ rind  _ here, please stop with the puns or at least don’t say them near me. I’m getting  _ feta _ up.”

Suga looked so sad when he asked Minori, “Do you not like them?”

“No I just can’t stop saying them when you get me on a _ roll.  _ I begin to  _ milk _ it. My wit is as sharp as cheddar. I become an absolute  _ munster _ , or so my  _ swiss _ ter says.”

***

Everything had seemingly been going fine in Tsukishima and Yamaguchis’ corner. Yamaguchi was grating multiple types of cheese and Tsukki was in charge of preparing the macaroni. However, to Yamaguchi's dismay, the steam from the boiling water caused Tsukkis glasses to fog. Which resulted in him mismeasuring the salt and adding too much to the pasta. Yamaguchi only found out that a similar thing happened with the cheese sauce, when he went to taste it. After that anyone in the room could hear Yamaguchi panicking while both trying to fix the sauce and threatening Tsukishima to put on his sports glasses, “SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T PUT ON THOSE GOGGLES SO STEAM ISN'T AN ISSUE AND YOU CAN PROPERLY SEE afhbafyurbjdhbkds How. The. Hell. Are .You. So. Bad. In. The. Kitchen! Even Kageyama and Hinata are surprisingly doing better! And they can't even follow simple reading instructions on a test!...*several incoherent words later*...BECAUSE I WILL BE SALTIER THAN YOU IF OUR NEXT DISH SUFFERS THE SAME FATE!”

***

Hinata finished shredding various cheeses, he didn't bother to measure how much. He figured Tobio would eye it like he usually does. 

“Kageyamaaaa that's too much milk!”

“Boke there is no such thing as too much milk!”

“Is too!”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“Is not!”

“Is not!”

“Is t- You little agrgaga, Dumbass!”

Hinata giggled, flashing a toothy grin. Kageyama swung his hand to smack the back of the tangerines head, but the other ducked. Shouyou went back to the table, which was aggravatingly barely out of Kageyama's reach. Hinata needed to shred more cheese,  _ the sauce is gonna be too runny.  _ As they were telepathically in sync, Tobio thought,  _ This is heavy cream 100% milk, all the fat and stuff, it won't make it too liquidy. It'll make it thicker and better! Yes. Hmm, a glass of milk does sound good right now. Hmmmm…maybe… yes… but after this is done.  _

Kageyama added some of the cheese and a pinch of salt. He then stirred it. When Shouyou came to strain the macaroni, Tobio stopped him, he calmly spoke “Boke, come here.”

“Hm?”

“Open your mouth.” Kageyama commanded, he held the spoon in his hand. 

Taste test, ah Hinata's favorite thing to do in the kitchen. Also currently Yamaguchi's least favorite thing to do in the kitchen, at least when Tsukishima is cooking. The tangerine opened his mouth as his boyfriend fed him with the spoon. The sauce was smooth, and creamy, and cheesy. Hinata hummed in delight. 

“See, that wasn't too much milk now was it?” Tobio had a smug look on his face. 

Hinata would have retorted if Asahi hadn’t rushed over and asked if he could borrow some of their shredded cheese. 

“Oh yeah sure! Go ahead! I guess I ended up shredding more than we needed.”  _ Darn I lost again, I'll definitely win next time.  _

***

Ennoshita left Tanaka to watch the pot of water. Tanaka's only task was to let him know when it began to boil so they could throw in the macaroni. 

“Fuck” Tanaka whispered, getting louder with each word, “I burnt the water. Oh no. I  _ burnt _ the  _ water _ …. . shit. ENNOSHITA HELP. I REPEAT. I BURNT THE WATER!”

Ennoshita turned around,  _ one job. I gave him one job.  _ “How the hell do you burn  _ water _ Ryu?” He squinted. 

Chikarada was left gasping for air.  _ This buffoon.  _ In between inhales he told Tanaka, “You didn’t burn the water. It evaporated.”

Once he was able to collect himself he told Tanaka to add more water to the pot and watch it. Things went smoother the second time around. Ennoshita told Tanaka to turn the temperature down, which he did, and add the shells to the pot. He also did.

Tanaka sauntered off to go joke with Noya about ‘cutting the cheese’ only to have to rush back to his station where the scent of burnt pasta emitted. He was lucky the smoke detector didn't go off.

“Ennooooo!”

Ennoshita sighed, “What’s- oh no That was when the scent of burned noodles hit his nostrils. “I- Did YoU Do???”

“I don’t know I did what you told me, I added them to the pot like you told me!” Tanaka defended his case. 

Ennoshita realized what happened, the idiot put the macaroni in the empty pot for the cheese. Chikarada placed his hand over his mouth and stood silent for a moment. He was trying to hold back from laughing in hysterics again,  _ this is my idiot.  _ The responsible one sighed, “Wha- what made you think I meant the pot without water?”

“I took a 50/50 guess. It’s okay I’ll try and fix this! They’re not burnt, they’re just  _ charred _ !” 

Before Ennoshita could say anything else Tanaka dumped the burnt shells into the pot of boiling water, resulting in his hand being splashed. He gripped it. “Fffffff-ucK!”

Minori rushed over with the 1st aid kit. Tanaka didn’t get splashed very much, thank goodness, so he wasn’t hurt that bad. It was just the initial sting that caused him to yelp. Ennoshita felt kind of bad so he offered to add what ever Ryunosuke wanted to the dish. To which, Tanaka replied with one word: “meat.”

“Alright I’ll add some diced ham.”

On his way to the pantry Ennoshita saw Yamaguchi's soul leave his body when he tasted the cheese sauce. While on his way back from the pantry he saw a rather cute couple-y scene between Kageyama and Hinata. Kageyama held the wooden spoon down for Hinata to taste their sauce and, unlike Yamaguchi, his reaction was quite pleasant.  _ Who would have thought those two would be doing better than the smarter half of the first years. _

***

Asahi turned around for one second,  _ literally one second _ , and Nishinoya already had the pots flipped upside down with had two wooden spoons in his hands. 

Noya tapped the spoons together, “And a 5.. 6.. 7 ..eig-hey!” 

Asahi swiped the pots before the libero could smack them, “Noya. I- Why don't you shred the cheese, I'll start boiling the milk and water for the pasta and sauce.”

Nishinoya huffed, slightly annoyed he didn't get to play the pots like drums, “Fiiine.”

“Hey Tanaka look!” Noya called. 

“What's up bro.”

“I just cut the cheese!”

“I-pfft. Stop cutting the cheese bro!”

“I can't bro!” Noya laughed. He placed a handful of the shredded in his mouth before joking again.

“Aw man bro!” Tanaka snorted.

“Very mature you guys!” Daichi barked from across the room, interrupting their genius joke session.

Tanaka snapped, “You’re no better with your puns!” 

Noya shoved some more cheese in his mouth, “Get em bro!”

Daichi shot a look at the two second years for their attitude towards their senpai. Noya went back to “cutting the cheese,” while Tanaka panicked at the scent of burning macaroni.

“Hey Yuu are you done shredding the cheese?” 

“Umm.” Noya looked down. “About that.”

Asahis eyes nearly popped out if his head, “Did you eat most of the cheese??? NOYA! Your stomach!-”

“I'll be fine.”

“But our sauce won't!” Asahi ran to the pantry, skidding to a stop as he passed Kageyama and Hinata's station. 

“Hinata!”

“Hm?”

Asahi frantically rambled, “Are you done with your cheese? Can I borrow some? Noya kinda ate most of ours.”

“Oh yeah sure! Go ahead! I guess I ended up shredding more than we needed.”

_ Thank god for Hinata's existence. This was about to become mac without the cheese if it weren't for him and Kageyama battling in the kitchen. Wait- how haven't they burned something yet??? _ Asahi didn't dwell on that fact for long, he had to finish the cheese sauce before Noya ate away the rest if their ingredients.  _ Note to self, Don't let Yuu in the kitchen when I'm cooking unless there's extra for him to snack on. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT: DESSERT  
> Pls leave comments, I love responding to them (if you don't want to leave em that's fine)  
> I'm just curious what your favorite parts were and what you think.


	4. Disastrous Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammatical errors or if some parts are too short. I just wanted to get this chapter out today as a little Thanksgiving gift! I hope you enjoy!  
> Sorry it took me so long to update this fic guys. I started writing another fic and ummmmm, yeah. Anyways, no I didn't forget about this one. I hope it makes you smile!

**Chapter 4: Disastrous DESSERT**

While the team cleaned up and set aside their main dish, Minori decided to forgo cake as the dessert and have the team make something else.  _ If there was that much of a struggle with making a simple ass salad and boiling pasta and cheese sauce, then I have little faith in their abilities to make cake from scratch. Maybe I see potential in a few of them, but not enough in the group as a whole. God some of them really need these types of classes don't they.  _

Minori strolled through the pantry,  _ Hmmm… What else could I have them do?...  _

They came across a few sacks of oats,  _ YES! Oatmeal cookies! Simple enough! Man. I am not paid enough for the bull shit I have to deal with. I mean being able to watch disasters is rewarding in itself, but that doesn’t compensate for any damage to the establishment.  _

Once all the stations were cleaned, Minori went around providing every station with a reasonable amount of oats and other basic ingredients for the cookies. The pairs could get more if they needed more. The instructor then showed the team what appliances and dishes they would need, and went on to demonstrate the steps to making plain oatmeal cookies from scratch. 

After Minori finished their example, they encouraged creativity in the group before letting them try, “Now, if you want to, you can add extra ingredients to your batter to spice up your cookies!”

***

Kinoshita and Narita followed the instructions, they didn’t do anything else or try to add a spin to their cookies. Watching the rest of the team, once again, was more interesting than the task at hand. 

***

The girls started making their better together, but then Yachi ran off into the pantry to grab a packet of dried apples and cinnamon. She’d made cookies based on the individual oatmeal packets while at home with no one around to stop her. 

While in the pantry she was trying to reach something on a taller shef when Tsukishima came out of nowhere, actually she just didn't see him walk up behind her before he, reached over her head, and handed her what she was trying to get. 

***

Minori looked over at the team captains, and honestly, was reminded of an married couple who never left their honeymoon phase. The instructor watched at one of them spoon fed the other a taste of the batter before they added the egg in. It was sickeningly sweet, and at the same time Minori wanted something like that. 

The captains were in midst of giggling at each other when the room went silent. Sugawara pulled out his phone and immediately took pictures of the freak duo. Hinata looked mortified, while Kageyema like an angry black cat. Daichi headed over to get their Kouhai before a fight possibly broke out. They never knew with those two. Exactly as stated they never knew with those two, because a moment later Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio just laughed it off. 

***

_ Okay. Our Mac and cheese made it through the clear. Now to get the cookies and then I’ll never let Tsukki near the salt in the kitchen- _ “Oi Tsukki put your sports glasses back on!”

“Yams, there's no steam, it’ll be fine this time. I swear.”

“I’m not taking any chances.”

“Fine.” Tsukishima grumbled before putting his sports glasses back on.

Yamguchi had Tsukishima hand him the ingredients so he could make sure that the salt didn't get mixed with the sugar. He turned around for a moment to read over the ingredients list. The green haired boy then added the proper ratio of salt. He told Tsukki to try it, Yamaguchi’s taste buds were still scared from earlier so he didn’t want to. After Tsukki tasted it he teasingly said it could use more salt, earning a swat on his shoulder from Yamaguchi. The green haired boy immediately sent him to the pantry, to go put the ingredients away, while he finished the batter. 

In the pantry Tsukishima put purposefully put things out of place and on the higher shelves just to mess with the shorties on the team, except for Yachi. Yachi was the exception. She didn't piss him off as much. He could be mean but he wasn't that mean.

Tsukkishima actually wasn't kidding when he said the batter needed more salt and tried to sneakily add more without Yamaguchi noticing. But he was not stealthy enough. Yamaguchi panicked and asked Hinata for some of his sugar since the ginger was closer than the pantry. Hinata happily agreed. However, only Ennoshita saw that Hinata had grabbed the salt instead of the sugar from his station. He didn't bother to say anything, Enno just made a mental not to not try any of Yamaguchi’s or Tsukishima’s food later. He wanted to see how things would play out. 

***

Minori leaned in towards Kinoshita and Narita, “Finally, these two aren’t arguing or competing!” Not hearing the second year's responses. The instructor turned their head to see the freak duo, they’d been quiet for a bit. There was a reason why the two first years were so quiet. They were making the batter in complete sync, no words needed. It was actually very cute.  _ Like finally! Something the two won’t argue about! YES! COMPRO- shit.  _ They spoke too soon. 

“Wait no Bakayama! We don’t need to add that!”

“Boke I know what I’m doing!”

“Okay, but adding white sugar would make it better than adding brown sugar!”

“You don’t want to add it because you know it’ll turn out better than if we went with your idea.”

“Are you saying you’re better than  _ me _ at this???”

“Without a doubt.”

“Fine then! Bakeryama I challenge you to another competition!”

There was an audible groan from the rest if the team in the background. 

Kageyama confidently crossed his arms “I accept, even though I know I’ll win.”

“Oh the Kings is so confident is he.” Tsukimishi uttered.

Kageyama was too caught up with Hinata that he didn't even notice Tsukishima's comment. “So what’s at stake?.” 

Shouyou pulled Tobio to his level so he could whisper in his ear, “If I win I get to keep your hoodie.”

_ Like I don’t let you already,  _ Tobios face felt warm, he suddenly became very aware that other people were in the room. He nodded, “Who’s judging?”

“The team of course!” Shouyou spouted as if it was obvious.

Kageyama nodded his head again, less flustered, and added to their terms, “Fine, but we have to start over from scratch and just bake the batter we already made together.”

“Deal!” The two shook hands before rushing off towards the pantry.

_ Fuck it! I give up on these two! At this point as long as they don't burn down the kitchen I’m good. Welp! They’ve fared alright until now.  _

“Meanieshima why did you have to put the flour so high!” Hinata whined.

“Oh I’m sorry did you need it shrimpy?” Tsukishima honeyed. He did his damage and left the pantry.

Hinata stuck his tongue out at the tall blond, “To-Kageyama help me reach this pleaseee.”

“Nope, every man for himself.” Tobio watched Hinata struggling to reach the top shelf. 

“But you need it too!”

“I could make do without it.”

The way Kageyama was speaking with such confidence riled Hinata.  The ginger tried jumping to get it. He did it! He grabbed it! However, at the expense of getting flour all over him and Kageyama in the process.  _ I’m dead. _

The look Kageyama cast down at Shouyou was so intense that to others it looked like if he could murder the tangerine he would. The levels of concern in the room raised when Tobio leaned in towards Shouyou scowling. In fact, Daichi headed over there to prevent a possible fight. Minori didn’t know what to do, they stood there frozen, possibly holding back a laugh. That was when Kageyama fucking grinned, the entire time he had thought to himself,  _ Holy shit that really just happened. I love him, but I have to get him back for this. _

He whispered something in Shouyou’s ear, causing the  ginger’s cheeks to be dusted a light pink, “ Do you think such tactics will keep me from wanting to win my hoodie back?” Then proceeded to shake his head like a wet dog, getting more of the white powder off of him and onto his boyfriend. The freak duo laughed together. They both looked ridiculous covered in flour. Kageyama was the first to collect himself, without saying anything, he reached for the other bag of flour and went deeper into the pantry. 

**[Back at their station]**

Shouyou returned to their station first, with his ingredients in his arms, he didn’t need a basket for the few ingredients he brought back. He’d made Natsu some maple syrup, brown sugar oatmeal the other day, so he figured it shouldn’t be too hard to make a cookie version of it. Everything else but the batter was an experiment for Shouyou. So, to at least make sure the base came out right he called Minori over to ask them for the measurements again. Before doing anything else, he took off the hoodie getting more flour on the floor. He set it aside as to not dirty it anymore.

On the other hand, Tobio spent a few minutes in the pantry before placing a decent amount of items on his side of the station. Minori was in the middle of retelling Hinata the ratios for the batter when Kageyama came back. He immediately organized the ingredients in front of him and even poured himself a glass of milk before moving on. Tobio’s bounty included chocolate chips, raisins, brown sugar, white sugar, flour, eggs, butter, milk, and extra oats. _ Okay hard cookies for dunking. Those won’t have raisins added to them, while I will add raisins to the chewy cookies for the heathens who don’t eat them with milk. _ Tobio nodded to himself and cracked a few eggs in a separate bowl, beat them. He then grabbed another bowl, to cream the butter with white sugar. 

Minori looked at him semi shocked,  _ what the actual fuck does he think he’s gonna do? There’s not that much time left to do something really complicated! Is he seriously making two batters??? He’s not EVEN MEASURING??? _

Tobio didn’t use measuring cups or anything to measure how much he used. He just eyed it the entire time. Decently paced as well. He was in the zone. His technique was on point, it didn’t matter that he started mixing his ingredients after Shouyou. Tobio was able to get the batter meant for the hard cookies on the baking sheet before Shouyou had any on his cookie tray. He placed the batter on the sheet in lines, somewhat equally spaced from each other, and all a similar width.  _ These, these are gonna be good for dunking. They might be my best yet, this place has some good high quality stuff. _

Meanwhile, Minori was mentally going crazy watching Kageyama make his cookies. Internally screaming,  _ What THE FUCK IS HE DOING??? DOES HE NOT KNOW HOW COOKIES ARE SHAPED! WHY _ ??? The instructor left their station, unable to watch Kageyama anymore.

Tobio brought the first batch of cookies to their oven, he checked the clock and set a timer on his phone before returning to mix his next batch. He repeated the same process as before, the only difference being that he creamed the butter with brown sugar, to make the cookies soft, and added raisins along with the chocolate chips. Tobio was so focused on his cookies that he didn't notice Hinata stealing sips of his milk here and there.

They didn’t banter like they usually did, their station was unsettlingly quiet.

***

Ennoshita was going to keep his eyes on Tanaka throughout the entire interval they had to bake. 

They were doing this together, so Ennoshita dragged Tanaka anywhere he had to go. They took a trip to the pantry together. They browsed the selection it offered together. They agreed on chocolate chips toge- well not together, Ennoshita swapped the chocolate chips for raisins because he wanted to see Tanaka's world burn one more time that day. It would be payback. It wasn't the initial idea, but when Chikara saw the raisins he knew he had to do it. This was the perfect opportunity. Oatmeal raisin cookies aren’t bad, but it does take you a moment when you are expecting chocolate chips rather than dried fruit.

_ The universe _ even gave Chikara a chance to add the raisins without Ryu noticing what they were.  _ It's like the stars had aligned for this to happen. _ Sure, Ennoshita felt bad for Asahi dropping his and Noyas batter, but eh, Noya and Tanaka were already helping him clean it up. 

Chikarada hurriedly put the cookies into the oven to bake so Ryu couldn't see what he did. He then excused himself to got to the bathroom and to visit Kinoshita and Narita,  _ Some of the more sane people in this room _ . 

Before he left he specifically told Ryu, “Tanaka! Check on the cookies in 10 to 12 minutes to see if they’re golden brown if I’m not back before then.”

“Alright!” Tanaka said, half paying attention. 

After his quick bathroom break, Ennoshita gossiped with Kinoshita and Narita, they were placing their bets on who would make the better cookies, Hinata or Kageyama. It was a hard bet to place, Hinata was measuring everything almost to a T but was fudging around with the extra stuff he added in but he looked so focused. So determined. While, Kageyama hadn't been measuring anything at all, and he looked like he was having more fun playing around with the ingredients than actually trying to make a good cookie. However, it seems only Ennoshita noticed the focus in the setters blue eyes, it was more intense than during some of their matches. And that's saying something! So Ennoshita bet on Kageyama’s cookies being better, Kinoshita bet on Hinata, and it took Narita some time to finally decide, but he went with Hinata as well. Ennoshita would have stayed with Narita and Kinnoshita a bit longer, if the smell of something burning didn't call his attention.  _ I swear, he, RYU.  _ Without even questioning where it was coming from he headed straight over to his and Ryu’s station. Chikara’s hunch was correct,  _ I turn away for one motherfucking second. _

“IT'S BEEN LESS THAN 9 minutes since I left! HoW?”

“I thought if I set the temperature of the oven higher they would bake faster!”

Chikara face palmed, sighing, “Tanaka,That doesn’t- I- Why haven’t you taken them out?”

“You said check on them! Not what to do after that!”

“Oh my lord. Tanaka Ryuunosuke, you are supposed to check on them to then take them out! Now they're burnt!”

“No it's fine, ummmm they’ll be warmer for longer! And-and” Tanaka was grasping at straws, “And, just have off the burnt parts and they’ll be fine! Yeah! I’ll take them out right now!” 

“Wait-”

Tanaka opened the oven, reached in with his left hand, went to grab the cookie tray, and pulled his hand out almost as fast as it went in, “FfffCK.”

“You doofus, you need an oven mit, shit! Minori! Here run it under cold water, I'll take out the cookies.”

The instructor ran over as soon as they heard their name being called. “What's the matter!”

“Dodo over heart burnt his hand because he didn't use an oven mit when he went to get the cookies.” Ennoshita explained, he could hear Kageyama and Hinata bickering about getting something. Now of all times they broke their silence.

“Oof, Okay well your burn doesn't look that bad, but it will definitely be there for a few days. I’ll go get the first said kit, you wait here an keep our hand under the cold water I guess.”

Tanaka nodded. Hinata showed up at their station before the instructor could leave to get the first aid kit and though out of breath he shouted, “Here!”

The ginger held out a vile of vanilla extract. Ennoshita was confused,  _ What the hell is that supposed to do?  _

“OH YES! This works too! Actually Tanaka, here take your hand out of the water and dry it off, we can put some of this on your burn for now.”

“O-Okay?”

Minori sensed the confusion in the teens voice, and explained, “The burning sensation you feel is because your skin is still cooking-” 

“Whoa sick”

“Your skin is still cooking, and vanilla extract helps to stop it from doing so. It's a quick, temporary, solution if you get burned in the kitchen. I'm surprised you knew that-”

“OOOHhh That's what it does!” Hinata sounded like he just had the revelation of a life time.

“Wait did you- Are- How- Then- What?” Finally picking a phrase, Minori questioned, “How did you know to get it then?”

The rooms attention turned on Hinata, “I didn't know  _ what _ it does. I just knew that it helps, not  _ why _ .”

“Boke you better get your cookies before they burn too.” Kageyama kindly reminded the ginger, pulling out his own cookies and not Shouyou’s. A challenge was a challenge. He’d give his boyfriend a heads up, but if he helped him that would defeat the purpose.

“WAH! Not my cookies!” Hinata scampered back to their station, leaving Minori to help Tanaka with his burned hand.

***

Nishinoya added the ingredients to the bowl and Asahi stirred. As the ace did so, he held the bowl more arm and mixed it with his free hand. He knew if he left the bowl on the table Noya would sneak taste tests despite his warnings of better judgement not to. Sometimes Noya seemed to think he had a stomach of steel. Asahi was not willing to test that with raw egg. He should have known better that holding the bowl wouldn't be enough to stop the little rascal. Noya was constantly on the lookout for an opening, one that his boyfriend disappointingly did not provide. 

The libero had a brilliant idea,  _ if I get him flustered he’ll drop his guard.  _ Noya then slapped Asahi ass, causing the gentle giant’s hand to slip down the spatula and into the batter.

“NISHI!" Asahi wheezed, his face was flushed bright red in embarrassment.

Noya cackled.

Asahi bit his lip and screamed before laughing. He reached out his hand and asked his boyfriend for a towel.  _ It's not like things could get any worse. _

That's where the ace was wrong, instead of being handed a towel to wipe up the mess, Noya, just, sucked the batter off his finger! And proceeded to smile.

A loud clang sounded through the kitchen. Or it seemed louder to Asahi, he'd dropped the bowl and the batter. He was still processing what just happened while Tanaka rushed over to help Noya clean up the mess. Laughing like a hyena once Noya told him what happened. Asahi excused himself to go get more oats so they could start over, but when he got to the panty he found there was no mare. Tsukishima muttered something about it being the courtesy of the king and the shrimp.

Asahi was visibly panicked. Yachi came over and offered to help, just because there were no more oats didn't mean they couldn't still make cookies. Yachi abandoned her station with Kiyoko to go help the third year. This time Kiyoko went around taking pictures. 

Minori was entirely baffled when they saw Noya and Asahi’s cookies,  _ WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE THESE. SUGAR COOKIES??? I’M PRETTY SURE THE RECIPE WAS FOR OATMEAL COOKIES!  _ The instructor breathed in and out,  _ it’s fine, it’s fine. At least they made something. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry of some parts seem shorter or that they could be longer -_- I just, you know, don't wanna leave any of the characters out. So I at least put a little something. (THIS IS A LOT OT POVS TO TACKLE SO YEAH I HOPE YOU UNSTERSTAND THANK)
> 
> -The second part of the beginning notes and my end notes were pretyped when I meant to update this 3 days ago
> 
> Please leave kudos   
> Also comment ur fav part (idk u don’t have to)

**Author's Note:**

> I did include some easter eggs in here, just tiny details from other fics I have written, or have yet to post 0w0, but will write eventually. Could this be like a continuation, later timeline for the Kageyama's Hoodie series, maybe, wasn't the intention, but yeah it can be, I can HC that.


End file.
